Angles and devils
by Whatdiduexcpect
Summary: It is the summer time ball and the hall is ready for drama. Tori and a very drunk Jade have there eyes set on a taken Canadian boy, with a secrete. A blast from Cats past challenges her present life and puts her in serious danger and Andre and Trina are just being themselves. Is this the Hollywood's gangs last dance, when more than just one life is at stake. Watch out.


Bright lights illuminated the floor, like a fire covering the ground and shiny; silver, swinging balls hung from the unrecognizable celling like bats on a dark night. It was that time of year again, time for the Hollywood arts summer time ball. Katrina Valentine eyed the delicious looking velvet red cakes decorated in silver sprinkles, they almost looked like the cakes Cam Valentine (Cats brother)had baked for her 12th birthday, before he got sent away, a little bit of water threatened to fall from the red headed girls eyes, she missed her brother so much, that she tried to talk about him everyday, so that his memory's would live on. Across the hall the perky girl noticed, her long time best friend Jade West in a dark lavender dress, with black roses on, which was cut out at the back, showing of her pale skin. Her dark purple streaked glossy midnight hair, fell down her shoulders in pretty curls, dancing slowly with Jade was the schools biggest player and jerk, all the way from Canada Mouse De. So you are probably wondering why Cats bff is dancing with Burger kings regular customer? Well it was to make Beck jealous, Jade would do anything in her power to make Beck jealous, whatever the cost and Mouse did not care he just wanted Jade or well any girl who would have him in bed. Beck himself, had found his own girl, Kaylie a little junior 16 year old girl, in barley anything , her golden hair was long , straight and fell down to her waist. The Canadian boy was not actually sure why he was with Kaylie, maybe it was her magical jade green eyes that pulled him in or her optimistic attitude, unlike Jades, her named tasted like poison on his tongue, the girl who had broken his heart in two and was now dancing with his ex-best friend, did she not know Mouse was a player and anyway why did Beck care Kaylie was his girlfriend know.

Cat ran across to the newest member of Hollywood arts, a some what diva, know by the name of Tori, Tori to had a crush on Beck, Mouse and any other guy to glance in her direction. "Oh hi Cat" exclaimed Tori, in excitement to see the little girl she had once poured cheese on. "Seen any hot guys about, like Beck". "No" replied Cat who had eyes for only one certain nerd. "To bad "replied Tori board out of her mind and whishing she had someone to dance with, just like that "Do you wanna dance" Said a recognizable voice, finally Tori had someone to dance with, her body filed with relief. "Yes I would love to". "Not you Vega" Robbie replied frustrated , "I was talking to Cat". Tori stomped of leaving Cat and Robbie to dance to Blank Space by Taylor Swift, they looked perfect together all so cute and adorable.

The words played out from the ponding speakers meaninglessly:

Nice to meet you

Where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought oh my god

Look at that face, you look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play

New money, suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny rumours fly

And I know you heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

I could make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I got a blank space baby

And I'll write your name

Jade was stumbling around the girls bathroom, trying to readjust her cherry lip-gloss after a long hard make out with Mouse, clearly drunk, from Vodka and Tequila (yes they bizarrely serve that, at a high school dance), she fumbled about in her designer black , purse which Jade reckoned was made out of monkey skin ewww, when who should enter but Kaylie herself. Jade jumped at the chance of sabotaging her ex-bf relationship. "Kelly, no Kaylie right, so you know your boyfriend erm Beck, well he has a erm…well I can't even say it a erm illness and he try's to pass it on to as many girls as he can, earlier today I heard him bragging about how he was going to give it to you, I would not trust anything that boy says" lies Jade deviously , staring at the girls blank expression. "My names Tori Vega, by the way, we should hang out", then the Goth girl stumbles out the bathroom, before the tears can escape the little green eyed girls, eyes. Life's unfair sometimes and Kaylie will just have to deal with right?

It was now one in the morning and the Hollywood arts gang and Mouse, the hockey fan, were waiting for a taxi. Robbie and Cat were almost dragging Jade, who kept trying to drunkenly kiss Robbie on the check, she was so going to regret this in the morning. Suddenly a black car with tinted windows pulled up and Cat squealed in delight, driving the car was no other than Cam himself and in Tori opinion he was fine. Although there was more than 5 of the teens, they all piled into the car, like it was the last space on earth, unaware of the danger they were putting themselves into.

**So the teens are now in danger, sorry about any grammar mistakes, hope you liked it and if you did please review. Thanks-K**


End file.
